ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Glinda
Glinda is a fictional character invented by L. Frank Baum, author and creator of the Oz legacy. She is the beautiful and independent Good Witch of the South who is introduced in Baum's first Oz book titled The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, published in 1900. She appears at the very end of Baum's story in the twenty third chapter of the novel titled Glinda the Good Grants Dorothy's Wish. Glinda lives in the magical Land of Oz. She is the official ruler of Oz's southern quadrant called Quadling Country. Glinda is the most educated and respected sorceress in all of Oz--she is forever immortal and rumored to be many hundreds, (possibly even thousands) of years old despite her lively personality and youthful appearance. Glinda is also commonly known as "Glinda the Good" or simply "Lady Glinda" for short. The Wiz (1978) Physical Appearance Glinda is described as a "stately" The Scarecrow of Oz and a "beautiful woman, who knows how to keep young in spite of the many years she has lived." The Wonderful Wizard of Oz There is an intriguing mystery that surrounds her older age and apparent youth. She is tall, with red hair and blue eyes. Glinda dresses formally in accordance with her high authority, often wearing elegant gowns. Her attire consists of the finest fabrics such as silk, satin or velvet with richly embroidered hems. Her dresses are often pure white, as white is the traditional color for "good witches" in Oz (sometimes she is illustrated in the Oz books as wearing light pink or dark red, as red is the color of the southern Quadlings.) Glinda "wears no jewels, for her beauty would shame subjects." Glinda only wears a tall golden crown upon her head that is encrusted with dozens of dangling red rubies that sparkle like embers of blood and thorny stars. Personality Glinda's spirit is just as beautiful as her outside physical appearance. She remains calm and collected even in the most chaotic of situations. She is soft spoken and speaks with truth, dignity and concern for others. She is a compassionate and unselfish ruler who is loved by all who know her. Glinda is the wisest of the wise and a figure who values her privacy. Glinda is patient and displays acts of selflessness and kindness while expecting little in return. She is "always kindly and helpful and willing to listen to... troubles, however busy she may be." Glinda is one whom Princess Ozma, the child Queen of Oz and other characters (such as Dorothy Gale or the Scarecrow) often turn to for help when the people of Oz or the land in general experiences trouble. Baum's Glinda reads as a mastermind. She is highly intelligent and dedicated to Oz. Glinda rarely ever needs any help when it comes to defending herself. In the books she is much more assertive, hands-on and dominant compared to her movie counterpart. Glinda is frequently the one who is rescuing Oz, though only interferes when absolutely necessary. She encourages female empowerment and independence, which was uncommon for the era in which the story was first told. Glinda is portrayed as a role model for girls to aspire to be like and is a force to be reckoned with. Glinda occasionally exhibits a more ruthless, cunning side than her counterparts or companions. She threatens the wicked witch Mombi with death when questioning her, though she insists the threat is a false one. The Marvelous Land of Oz Her tactic when surrounding a beseiged Emerald City is to "lay siege to the city, and starve it into submission." She says this is the "only thing to do". Glinda demonstrates her commitment to honesty and truth when explaining she does not practice the magic of transformations, considering them to be deceitful. Lifestyle Glinda's Palace can be found past in the southern Quadling Country, beyond the enchanted forest filled with Fighting Trees, China Country, and the hill of the unfriendly Hammer-Heads. In some books, Baum places her home north of Emerald City. Glinda is said to travel throughout Oz riding a fancy chariot driven by swans or storks. Glinda also seemingly employs two all-female groups that can categorized. * The first is a group of attendants, described as 50 girls "who had been selected from all parts of the Land of Oz on account of their wit and beauty and sweet dispositions. It was a great honor to be made one of Glinda's handmaidens." The Magic of Oz * Second, her army is described as "brilliant" and is under the command of a captain who is also Glinda's private body guard. They are all well trained and disciplined force, with neat and colorful uniforms. They bear silver-tipped spears and swords, along with shields "edged with peacock feathers". Character History (in the Baum Books) Glinda is very old despite her youthful appearance, and therefore not every detail of her past can be fully told. Many centuries ago, when Oz was ruled by a Wicked king, Glinda placed the Forbidden Fountain on the grounds where the Royal Palace of Oz stands long before the Emerald City had been built or King Pastoria had ruled. The Wicked King and all his subjects drank of it, and afterward grew wise together. (The Emerald City of Oz) Glinda became the Ruler of the Quadlings after vanquishing the Wicked Witch of the South. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) Over a hundred years ago, Dorothy Gale visited Glinda on her first visit to Oz to ask for her help in returning to Kansas. The Good Witch told her of the charm of the Silver Shoes. Then she took the Golden Cap from Dorothy and commanded the Winged Monkeys to carry the Scarecrow back to the Emerald City, the Cowardly Lion back to the forest where he was made king, the Tin Woodman to the Winkie Country to rule as Emperor. She then gave the Cap to the Winged Monkeys, thereby freeing them forever. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) When the Scarecrow was deposed as King of Oz by the Wizard who left as just as he came decades prior, Glinda politely declined to help him regain the royal throne in The Emerald City. And Instead initiated a long grueling search across all the land of Oz, for the rightful ruler of royal blood. The only heir to the throne of Oz was the long lost Princess Ozma, the daughter of King Pastoria who once ruled in a kingdom before the Wizard arrived. Glinda eventually learned that Oscar the Wizard had kidnapped Ozma when she was just a mere infant and had secretly taken her to a mean old Witch named Mombi who lived in the country of the purple Gillikans who inhabited the north lands. The Wizard made a deal with the old Witch Mombi to take the baby princess and hide her away forever and not ever tell a soul where she was. Mombi agreed to the Wizards favor and she magically transformed the royal infant Ozma, to a kitchen boy named Tip to work hard labor as her slave. Despite this disguise Mombi had made for the child Glinda finally captured Mombi and forced her to restore the long missing Ozma to her rightful form. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) When Dorothy visited the Land of Oz a second time, Glinda advised against her using the Magic Belt to return home, suggesting that it would be lost forever like the Silver Shoes she had used previously. (Ozma of Oz) Following the Wizard's return to Oz, Glinda took it upon herself to instruct the former humbug in the magical arts, and turn him into a real wizard. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) After reading in her Great Book of Records about the Nome King's attempt to conquer Oz, Glinda placed a spell on the entire country to make it invisible to outsiders. (The Emerald City of Oz) Glinda read of Queen Ann's plan to conquer Oz in her Record Book, and redirected the queen and her army to the Nome Kingdom. (Tik-Tok of Oz) She sent the Scarecrow to help Trot and Cap'n Bill when they arrived in Jinxland. (The Scarecrow of Oz) When Princess Dorothy and Ozma went to the tribes of the Skeezers and the Flatheads and were trapped in the underwater island of the Skeezers, Glinda assembled a group of Ozma's counselors to help bring the underwater island back above water. (Glinda of Oz) Character History in Post-Baum Stories Magician of Oz In Magician of Oz (2009), by James C. Wallace II, Glinda, along with Princess Ozma and Dorothy, greet young Jamie Diggs, the great grandson of O.Z. Diggs, when he arrives at Glinda's Red Brick Palace, courtesy of Polychrome and her father, the Great Rainbow. She also joins Jamie, Dorothy and Princess Ozma on a tumultuous journey in the Large Red Wagon, pulled by the Sawhorse through the Quadling Countryside on into the Winkie Country. She continues on and Bungle the Glass Cat joins the group as they board a raft bound for the Tin Palace of the Tin Woodman. ''Magic Land In the ''Magic Land series, the Good Witch of the South is named Stella. In the first book, The Wizard of the Emerald City, she serves the same purpose as Glinda in Baum's version, telling Ellie (Dorothy) how to return home to Kansas by using the silver shoes. However, while Glinda remains active in Baum's subsequent books, Stella never appears in person in Volkov's alternate sequels, though she does send the Scarecrow a magical TV set — Volkov's equivalent of the Magic Picture. Gregory Maguire's Wicked Glinda the Good Witch also appears in the apocryphal Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West and Son of a Witch, where she, while still known as Galinda Upland, befriends Elphaba Thropp, the future Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda remains the Good Witch of the North like in the 1939 MGM movie. Birds of Prey by Bastian Phillips Glinda, also referred to as "the goddess", is the secondary antagonist of the non-canon Oz novella, Birds of Prey. She appears in a luxurious marble palace and is worshiped as a deity by the natives of the land of Oz. Glinda is depicted as an extremely tall, beautiful vampiress with long, voluminous auburn hair and crimson eyes. She wears beautiful silk gowns and a small tiara, and she continuously tries to kill the main character of the book, Xander Byrne. It is revealed that she wishes to wed Aiden, the Wizard of Oz. Paradox in Oz One origin for Glinda says that she was once an ordinary woman in the days before Oz was an enchanted land. She was old then and considered ugly by the cruel King OZ, thus causing him to brand her a witch. She was thrown into prison with another falsely accused woman, who revealed she had previously encountered the fairy queen Lurline. After days and nights of chanting like the witches they were accused of being, the two were able to summon Lurline, who revealed her plans to enchant Oz and make them genuine witches. Glinda was then allowed to escape and was given refuge by Dr. Majestico, a scientist whom King Oz believed to be a wizard and was too afraid to cross. Sometime later, King Oz drank from the Fountain of Oblivion and forgot his cruelty, allowing the enchantment that swept through Oz a moment later to make it a beautiful fairy land. Glinda became a true witch after that and her inner goodness caused her to become young and beautiful. The other women who escaped became witches as well, though some went against Lurline's wishes and became the infamous Wicked Witches whom Dorothy and co. encountered. While considered non-canon, this explanation is one of the first real accounts of an origin story for the Witches of Oz. Hidden History Of Oz Yet another take on Glinda appears in Tarl Teleford's Hidden History Of Oz series. Here, she is introduced as a young sixteen year old under pressure to live up to her mother, the Ruby Sorceress Gayelette, while establishing her own identity. She is soon pushed into a grand adventure when four Wicked Witches declare war on Oz and usurp her mother's secrets. This version of Glinda is notable for not being centuries old though her mother is at least a hundred and the Wicked Witches are much older than her. Book Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * The Marvelous Land of Oz * Ozma of Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * The Lost King of Oz *''Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz'' * The Wonder City of Oz * The Scalawagons of Oz Abilities and Items There are limits to Glinda's power and knowledge. She explains "I have lived here many years...and I have not seen all the wonders of Oz yet." Although she is capable, she is not omniscient. She was ignorant of the Skeezers and Flatheads in the north, telling Ozma "those who never leave their own countries and never are visited by those from our favored part of Oz, naturally are unknown to me." She later is unable to discover much about the Skeezers, explaining their magic "prevents anyone outside of their domain knowing anything about them." Glinda of Oz Magical Abilities Glinda is one of the few in Oz who is privileged and always authorized to legally practice the magic arts. She has very often saved all of Oz as a whole when seriously threatened. She is described officially as being the "Royal Sorceress of Oz". She is an enchantress of all things magical and mysterious. It is said that virtually nothing of any significant importance anywhere happens in Oz without Glinda's knowledge. * Delayed Aging or Immortality: Glinda knew "how to keep young in spite of the many years she has lived", even before Lurline enchanted Oz and stopped its inhabitants from aging. '' '' * Command of nature: ** Weather: Glinda can "command the spirits of the air". The Emerald City of Oz Miss Cuttenclips explains that "Glinda keeps all the rain storms away; so I never worry about my dolls getting wet." ** Water: The creation of the fountain holding the Waters of Oblivion in the Emerald City is attributed to Glinda. She also participates with other users of magic to raise and lowers the waters of a lake; "together they stretched their arms over the water's edge and in unison the five chanted a rhythmic incantation." ** Vegetation: She once caused a tree to grow at a party, which instantly bore fruit for the guests to eat. The Road to Oz ** Animals: She sends a message "by means of a strong-winged Eagle". * Enchantment & disenchantment: She restores the true form of the prince from Boboland after a series of transformations. Rinkitink of Oz She creates "magic recipe No. 1163, which is intended to make inanimate objects move" at her command. * Additional magical abilities: ** "With her outstretched arms and reciting in low, sweet tones a mystical incantation", Glinda disables an attacking tiger and silences the sounds of other animals present. It is unknown if she was influencing the animals directly or used outside forces. ** She performs a magical ceremony that causes a band of men travelling from Oogaboo to get lost in twists and turns. "The result was that... they were not in the Land of Oz at all, but in an adjoining territory that was quite distinct from Ozma's domain and separated from Oz by an invisible barrier." Tik-Tok of Oz It is unknown if she manipulated the people travelling, or the physical route itself. Items * Garment related: ** She "found a way to make threads from emeralds, by softening the stones and then spinning them into long, silken strands." A dress is then produced for Ozma. (The Magic of Oz) ** She can restrain her enemies using a golden thread. This thread is used to debilitate the wicked witch Mombi. "The old hag was absolutely helpless so long as the magical thread encircled her throat.” (The Marvelous Land of Oz) ** Upon capture, Glinda threatens to make Mombi drink of a "powerful draught which will cause you to forget all the magic you have ever learned." The Marvelous Land of Oz * Potions: ** Glinda's laboratory at her palace contains "all her rare chemical compounds and her instruments of sorcery." She creates a match that can douse large fires. The Lost Princess of Oz * Records: ** Glinda keeps everything updated and neatly chronicled in her book of good spells. Most sacred is her Great Book of Records. Glinda keeps this treasured book in a chamber within her palace that is guarded by her trusted female attendants at all times. * Other inventory: ** A golden casket containing a pearl affixed to a thin gold chain. She explains that "Only when the truth is spoken will my magic pearl remain a pure white in color." While wearing the necklace and upon hearing the wicked witch Mombi's lies, the pearl becomes black in color to signal deceit. (The Marvelous Land of Oz). ** A magic carpet capable of unrolling at great speeds and immune to the effects of the Deadly Desert. (Ozma of Oz). ** "Live paper" that she provides to Miss Cuttenclips. The forms she cuts from the paper become alive. (The Emerald City of Oz) ** On occasions Glinda sometimes carries a bejewled golden scepter or magic wand that helps her cast only good spells that help protect Oz. Other Appearances in Media Television * In the popular TV show That's 70's Show, stuck indoors as a Tornado hits the Wisconsin town, a vain and shallow Jackie Burkhart (Mila-Kunis) dreams she is Dorothy Gale who consults Glinda to be Snow Queen on the night of her prom. * In the hit TV show on ABC, 'Once Upon A Time', Glinda appears as a character in the Oz episodes. She remains the Good Witch of the South like in the original book. She is portrayed by actress Sunny Mabrey. * In Glinda the Fashion Icon, Kelly Osbourne portrayed Glinda the Good for jewelry designer Tarina Tarantino. *Nightlife celebrity Amanda Lepore dressed up as Glinda for the Heatherrette clothing line. *Martha Stewart dressed as Glinda in 2013 for Halloween. *In 2014 Ellen Degeneres dressed as Glinda for the 86th Aunnual Academy Award show. *Available to watch on YouTube, the long cancelled show MAD TV, made a spoof version of The Wizard of Oz. After the Wizard accidentally leaves Dorothy behind and floats away in his hot air balloon, Glinda the Good appears before a distraught Dorothy and her companions. And Dorothy tells Glinda how she really feels about her... Musicals *In The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908), Evelyn Judson played Glinda. *In the musical Wicked Glinda is first played by Kristen Chenoweth back in 2003 when the musical first opened. *In the musical The Wiz, Glinda was originally played by Dee Dee Bridgewater in 1975, who won a Tony for her performance. *In 2015 NBC brodcast the The Wiz Live! With actress Uzo Aduba playing Glinda the Good Witch of the South. Movies * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Once the toast of Broadway, Billie Burke portrayed Glinda as the Good Witch of the North (Instead of the South like in the books) in MGM's iconic musical version of The Wizard of Oz, the 1939 classic film. Despite Glinda being described as having long hair, a very youthful look and dressed in a white silk gown in Baum's books, Burke's Glinda is the most memorable portrayal of the character. * Billie Burke as Glinda in the 1939 film: With a feather brained and bubbly personality she is dressed in a glittering pink gown adorned with silver stars and butterflies, she holds a long metallic magic wand, has short and wavy strawberry blonde hair, appears to be still beautiful, but is middle aged. * In The Wonderful Land of Oz, Glinda is played by Hilary Lee Gaess. She sings 2 very memorable songs in the film, titled "Try To Touch a Star" and "I've Watched Over You" (in which she touchingly tells the Scarecrow that he possess not only a brain, but also a heart). She turns Tip back into Ozma herself in this version. * In Journey Back to Oz, Glinda is voiced by opera singer Rise Stevens. This incarnation of the character says that her magic is no match for Mombi's (the direct opposite of which was true in the canonical books), but she emboldens Dorothy with an operatic song called "You Have Only You (To Look To)", helps the young heroine the way the Queen of the Field Mice helped the protagonists in The Marvelous Land of Oz, and sends Dorothy back to Kansas by conjuring up another twister. Instead of the Book of Records, Glinda can tell what's going on elsewhere in Oz by using her Glinda Bird. * In The Wiz Glinda was portrayed by Lena Horne. In this version, Glinda is a 'mother of the stars'. She lives up in the sky above the and of Oz and she is surrounded by a court of little baby stars that happily float all around her. * In De musical The Wiz Glinda was played by Mathilde Santing. * The Wizard of Oz (1982) Dorothy sees Glinda approach behind her with Toto in a reflection on the water. * In The Wizard of Oz (1982), Glinda appears in the Emerald City following the Wizard's departure, and reveals the secret of the Magic Shoes to Dorothy, without waiting for Dorothy to visit her in the South as in Baum's original novel. In this version, the Good Witch of the North is her sister. * http://www.waltdisneysreturntooz.com/Cor_Glinda.jpg In Return to Oz, Glinda can be barely seen briefly in the background in the coronation scene during the celebration held within the throne room of the Emerald City. * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Anime 1986: In the anime adaptation, Glinda is portrayed as a tall, slender sorceress with long blue hair. She offers to make Dorothy a Princess of Oz when she first meets her, in return for all her heroic deeds, but Dorothy is determined to return to Kansas. When Jinjur and Mombi refuse to change their villainous ways, following Ozma's restoration to the throne, Glinda uses her magic to make them reform, against their will, thus preventing any further trouble from the rebel and the witch. As the series draws to an end, Glinda appears to magically save Dorothy from falling to her death, following an encounter with the Nome King and his minions. * Miss Piggy plays Glinda, in 2005's The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. In this version she is also attracted to the Scarecrow who is played by Kermit the Frog (just like Miss Piggy is attracted to Kermit in "real life"). * In the 2013 Walt Disney Pictures film Oz: The Great and Powerful, Glinda was played by actress Michelle Williams. Glinda is the Good Witch of the South, and she opposes Wicked Witch Evanora's rule over the Emerald City. But Evanora has convinced Theodora that Glinda is actually the Wicked Witch. When Oz arrives, Glinda tries to motivate him to become the Wizard he was prophesied to be. After they succeed in driving out the witches, Glinda gains respect for the Wizard and begins a romance with him that is kept behind closed doors. Glinda portrayed in this version is a combination of all three Glinda's from the movie/play/book. 1939's film characteristic of having a bubbly personality. Broadway's Wicked musical with having golden blonde hair.Baum's original book of wearing all white gowns adorned in solid gold and remaining the Witch of the South. * Legends of Oz, Dorothy's Return. Glinda the Good in Legends of Oz. This Glinda's CGI appearance is more close to Billie Burke's popular portrayal of the character. Glinda is given animated life by the voice talent of actress Bernadette Peters in Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. * In Barnyard Studio's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz independent film Glinda is played by Actress Leah Copeland. * Orange is the new black star Uzo Aduba portrayed the role of Glinda in The Wiz Live! * In "Tinman" TV miniseries Queen Lavender-Eyes The former ruler of the OZ, Lavender-Eyes is based on Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. She is the mother of Azkadellia and DG, and wife of Ahamo. Various flashbacks show her on her pavilion in Finaqua, a beautiful lakeland where she used to take DG and "Az" when they were children. When Azkadellia becomes possessed by the spirit of the Evil Witch of the Dark, Azkadellia organizes a rebellion against her mother and seizes the throne for herself. She then imprisons Lavender-Eyes on a barren island in the middle of the ocean and leaves her there. Azkadellia occasionally comes to visit Lavender-Eyes, usually to mock her and sometimes to torture her by making torrential downpour fall upon her. Azkadellia can teleport to and from the island at whim by clapping her hands, and she is able to observe it at any time through a magical glass dome in her palace. Azkadellia seems to hate Lavender-Eyes passionately. She plans to allow Lavender-Eyes to live until the day when she can "see her hope die", and relishes mocking her mother, even making a point of telling her that DG is dead. Nevertheless, Lavender-Eyes never gives up hope that Azkadellia is not beyond redemption.When DG arrives at the pavilion where she used to sit with her mother when she was child she finds a holographic recording of Lavender-Eyes telling her to go the Land of the Unwanted and find her father, Ahamo. Lavender-Eyes is later reunited with Ahamo byAzkadellia, but only so that she can taunt and eventually kill them. When Azkadellia is freed from the Evil Witch that possesses her and reverts to her previous benevolent self, Lavender-Eyes stands with her, DG, and Ahamo and watches the suns rise in the distance. It is also worth mentioning that Lavender-Eyes is never stated to be the Queen's actual name. She is referred to as the Queen throughout the series but she is named as "Lavender-Eyes" in the ending credits. Glitch at one point tries to remember her name but cannot. * Emerald City: Glinda is one of the Cardinal Witches of Oz, known as the Maiden of the Northern Light, Mother of the Sound and Pure. She is the Witch of the North just like the 1939 film but the character of the Witch of the South, nominally Glinda in the books, is a separate entity in the series. There's a mention of Mother South, a Cardinal Witch who is said to have been killed by the Beast Forever, implied to be the mother of the other three witches. She was tasked by the Wizard with selecting his High Council. At the start of the series she arrives to the Emerald City to put her fallen sister, East, to rights in the Sacred Temple. The Temple has been sealed by the Wizard before, and has a giant statue of a warrior, an Eternal Warrior, located above it poised to destroy the Temple at a moments notice should Glinda or her sisters take up magic once more. As magic has been banned in Oz, Glinda now runs an orphanage. East even asks Dorothy, if she's one of 'Glinda's girls' sent out to kill her, meaning there's a second layer to the orphanage venture. Excerpts The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Glinda (1939) The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Trivia Glinda was far the most powerful witch in Oz, despite The Wicked Witch of the West being the most dangerous. Glinda could have destroyed her and The Wicked Witch of the East far before Dorothy, but did not, as she did fear the West Witch. Next to Glinda's power, The Wicked Witch of the East comes in second powerful, given the Silver Shoes were so powerful, The Wicked Witch of the West couldn't dominate Oz without them and could not retrieve them after her death. The Third most powerful would be The Good Witch of the North (given her kiss protected Dorothy from the Wicked Witch of the West's harm. *Baum never said that Glinda travels via magic floating bubble like the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz portrayed her to do. But the magic floating bubble for Glinda's way of transportation has been an extremely popular element that many versions and takes on Oz enjoy using for the theme of her overall look and character; such as in Gregory Maguire's best selling mature Oz novel tilted Wicked, and the successful Broadway musical of the same name. Or also like in Walt Disney's 2013 film, Oz the Great and Powerful. In the books the magic bubble is never mentioned. Instead *The true Glinda was not of the North as it was made out to be in the classic MGM film of 1939. In Baum's Oz books, Glinda earned respect and praise after vanquishing the Wicked Witch of the South and freeing the native people called Quadlings from slavery. The original Good Witch of the North, who rules over the Gillikin Country in Oz is actually a little old and short woman by the name of Locasta Tattypoo. Despite this fact, she has been glanced over due to the popularity and fame the movie has achieved as she was replaced with the character of Glinda and completely left out in the film version. It was she who was first called upon by the Munchkins to welcome Dorothy Gale and Toto to Oz in Munchkin Country. Glinda however, did not make an appearance until the very end of the tale. She did not come to a distressed Dorothy to save the day, in fact, Dorothy had to travel very far to find her as she was the girl's last resort of finding a way home after the Wizard failed her. *Scholars have argued that The Star Wars character '' Princess Padmé Amidala'', has some of the mannerisms and attributes that may indeed be loosely based on the Oz character of Glinda in the Oz books. As both are beautiful and graceful rulers who are of good nature yet are also independent and fearless, standing up for others and fighting for what they believe in. They are positive role models for young girls to aspire to be like as they have the charm and femininity of a woman and the strength and position of a powerful man. *In the book, Glinda is the Good Witch of the South. In the movie, she is of the North. *Surprisingly in Baum's book, Glinda is the only one who wears red rubies, as Dorothy Gale wore Silver Shoes instead of the iconic Ruby Slippers. The Silver Shoes were turned to ruby ones by the 1939 film to take advantage of the new, dazzling Technicolor effect that was being used in that era. *Unlike the many versions that portray Glinda as a blonde, in the book, Glinda is a redhead with long curly hair and dark blue eyes and fair white skin. *In the book, Glinda travels through Oz in a chariot. Transportation via magic floating bubble is never mentioned by Baum. Photos and Art Gallery I266~2.jpg|Glinda the Good and Dorothy Gale, who wears the Magic Belt, by John R. Neil. 2760446-witches_1~2.jpg|Glinda with the Witches of Oz. By Skottie Young. Page-167-Dorothy-and-Glinda.gif|Glinda by Anne Bachelier 3876400-glinda~2.jpg|Glinda in the Marvel Comic. 71MCWlN5DzL._SL1500_.jpg|Glinda's crown & wand from Oz the Great & Powerful. 0_b6e57_656ed838_orig.jpg|Glinda on her throne of rubies. 295~2~2.jpg|Glinda's Army. W. W. Denslow 1900. Glinda-oz-cardboard-cutout-su1420.jpg|Glinda Oz the Great & Powerful. The-wiz-live-Uzo-Aduba-as-Glinda-Shanice-Williams-as-Dorothy-2015-billboard-510.jpg|Uzo Aduba as Glinda. 2015 11588_content_Ellen-Degeneres-Glinda-at-the-Oscars.jpg|Ellen degeneres as Glinda 2014. IMG_20150219_051705.jpg|Glinda, Ozma & Dorothy by John R. Neill 211fa3615fb22eb0e194f1cef8c8ff1c.jpg|Glinda in Wicked. Movies-oz-the-great-and-powerful-michelle-williams~2.jpg|Glinda the Good 2013. IMG_20150219_052334.jpg|"Now close your eyes, and tap your heels together three times; and think to yourself there's no place like home..." I004.jpg|Glinda IMG_20150219_051753.jpg|Oz the Great and Powerful concept art for Glinda. IMG_20150219_053226.jpg|Glinda in her Magic Bubble. IMG_20141206_115655.jpg|Glinda reads from her Great Book of Records to reveal Oz's History. IMG_20150128_073947.jpg|Glinda the Good Witch of the South IMG_20150219_053308.jpg|Glinda & Elphaba in Wicked. IMG_20150206_205737.jpg|Glinda graces the Emerald City citizens with her presence. IMG_20141228_002429.jpg|Glinda the Good by Evan Dahm. 4353225-legends-of-oz10.jpg|Glinda in Legends of Oz. IMG_20141122_211012.jpg|Glinda's Palace by Evan Dahm. IMG_20141022_203943.jpg|Glinda the Good IMG_20141116_013657.jpg|Glinda's Quadling Palace IMG_20141115_200229.jpg|Glinda IMG_20141104_081353.jpg|Glinda on her thrown of rubies. Glinda-Good-Witch.jpg|Martha Stewart as Glinda 2013. IMG_20141018_015244.jpg|Glinda IMG_20141018_015748.jpg|Glinda IMG_20141017_174524.jpg|Glinda IMG_20141017_154143.jpg|GLINDA IMG_20141022_234127.jpg|''"Your Silver Shoes will take you home."'' 1d66172e86f2ed406502c70c88c9e8ce.jpg|Beautiful Glinda Glina_Bookj~2.jpg|Glinda 2760454-glinda 1.jpg|Glinda the Good Witch 43.jpg|Night Life Celebrity Amanda Lepore as Glinda. IMG_20150219_054359.jpg|''Wicked'' 81eed888b622c52419d232797e06b0cf.jpg|Glinda in ABC's Once Upon A Time. Buchanan GlindaOfOz 100.jpg E82368283bc0eac1613f708f0f44d465.jpg Hqdefaultnnnn.jpg IMG 20140427 205554.jpg Kelly-osbourne-as-glinda-the-good-witch-wizard-of-oz.jpg Wiz 1.png LAND_OF_OZ-GLINDA.jpg WWO11.jpg mloo81.jpg Snapshot 1 (8-30-2014 1-27 PM).png|Danielle Spencer Glinda of Oz.jpg IMG 20140523 055639.jpg IMG 20140618 075949.jpg IMG 20140623 045444.jpg IMG 20140623 045539.jpg IMG 20140625 064113.jpg IMG 20140703 103658.jpg IMG 20140705 080007.jpg IMG 20140712 154532.jpg IMG 20140807 141120-1.jpg Always-had-the-power-1.jpg IMG 20140925 170658.jpg legendsofozfanart3.jpg Legends-of-oz01.jpg Uzo-Aduba-Glinda-The-Good-Witch-NBC.png|Uzo in the Wiz Live! Screenshot 2015-11-17-18-32-14-1.png|Uzo Ighbmage.jpg|Glinda in The Legend of Oz: Wicked West comic Dfgimage.jpg|Glinda in The Legend of Oz: Wicked West comic Fbhimage.jpg|Glinda in the japan version of the wiz Fcgimage.jpg ECGadimage.jpg Ighfmage.jpg|Glinda In Emerald City (NBC) Efggimage.jpg|Glinda In Emerald City (NBC) thECAJUS2R.jpg|Glinda as shown in the The Wizard of Oz (TV series) in 1990 voiced by BJ ward Credits *''The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays'' (1908): Evelyn Judson *''The Wizard of Oz (1939): Billie Burke *The Wonderful Land of Oz (1969): Hilary Lee Gaess *Journey Back to Oz: Rise Stevens (voice) *The Wiz'' (1975 Broadway): Dee Dee Brightweather *''The Wiz'' (1978): Lena Horne *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1982): Wendy Thatcher *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1990): B.J. Ward *''Funky Fables'' (1992): Kate Robbins *''Wicked'' (2003): Kristin Chenoweth originated the role *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005): Miss Piggy *''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's'' (VeggieTales) (2007): Madame Blueberry (Splenda the Sweet but non-fattening Fairy) *''Tin Man'' (2007): Anna Galvin as Lavender Eyes *''Oz: The Great and Powerful'' (2013): Michelle Williams *''Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return'' (2014): Bernadette Peters (voice) *''The Wiz Live!'' (2015): Uzo Aduba Category:Good Witch Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters